After the war PJO
by Tom Holland is my life
Summary: After the war with Gaia, all of the demigods have moved on. Most have had families. Except, they think that Nico is gay... So, how come he has a daughter that looks exactly like him? Maybe he's not gay... PROMICE ITS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth suspected something was up. Put 2 and 2 together and you get 4. Put Nico away on weekends and him being happy when he returns is suspicious. She and Percy were engaged now and expecting twins. Piper and Jason had one baby. A daughter whom they named, Belle. Hazel and Frank were engaged as well, and, Nico was happy. Leo was on Ogygia with Calypso. He still Iris messaged us, and, he and Calypso were expecting triplets. Good luck, Leo! Was Annabeth could say. The day she found out that she was pregnant, was the day Nico returned after 15 years!

~ANNABETH~  
Poor Percy and Jason. Their buddy, Nico, is leaving for a while. He's been going away every weekend now. Jason confronted him about it earlier today. "Hey, Nico?" He asked. Annabeth walked over with them, hugging Percy. "Yeah. Jase?" Nico responded. "Where are you going?" Nico's body tensed. "Nowhere." He said. "Don't lie, Neeks. Spill." Her boyfriend said. "Gods, you sound like Aphrodite," Nico joked. Annabeth snickered. "Fine," Nico gave up under Percy's intimidating glance. "You all know I was born in Venice, so, I thought that since mia mamma had grown up there and had a good life, I should try it. I'm gonna try and find a job and place to live and work things out. I'll come back soon." He said. The taxi he was taking arrived, and Piper, Hazel and Frank came running over. Hazel ran into her older brothers arms and they started to talk. Annabeth signled for the rest to leave them to it. "See ya soon, then. Dude." Percy said as he, Jason, Piper and Annabeth walked off.

~NICO~  
After he and Hazel had said their goodbyes, he got into the taxi and said, "Punta Sabbioni, Venice, please." It was the grey sister's taxi. They screeched, "50 drachmas!" Nico handed them over and they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

~ANNABETH~  
It's been 10 years since Nico left for Venice. Piper and Jason have given birth to a daughter whom they called Belle. Percy and Annabeth are engaged to be married in a few years. About 2. Nico occasionally checked up and updated us. He looked more healthy, being in Venice. He had his Italian glow he had when he was 10. Nico checked in about 3 or 4 times a year. His calls where only about an hour or two at a time. He's showed us his house that he has, and it is very nice. Annabeth loved all of the Architecture of it all. Nico only showed his room, living room and the kitchen. Oh well. We keep asking him when he will be back and he keeps on saying soon. It annoys Annabeth a lot because he won't tell her. Every time he calls, it makes Hazel upset. But, when she does see him, she brightens up. I think she worries about him, if he gets hurt. So does Annabeth mind you. Percy and Jason keep taking out their frustration out on the training dummies at SPQR. The 7, minus Leo, now own a mansion on a cliff in New Rome. Although, Leo does still keep in contact with them. He and Calypso are due triplets. All Annabeth can say is, Good Luck Leo! 3 mini Leos. Oh gods no! Sometimes, Annabeth want's to go to Italy to admire the architecture.  
~PERCY~  
Percy and Annabeth were engaged. He is finally settling down for a decent life. He misses Nico though. He can tell so does Jason. They frequently slash and hack the dummies to release their anger. Percy felt for him. He really did. First, his mother died. Then, his sister died. Then, _he_ nearly died trying to save the camps. All in all, a pretty bad life. Percy quite often wondered if Nico would ever settle down and find someone he loves.


	3. Chapter 3

~ANNABETH~  
It's now been 15 years since Nico left. 5 years since he contacted them. Although, a few weeks ago, Annabeth got a call saying that Nico would be returning. Annabeth had told the others and they arranged to meet him at Camp Half-Blood hill. Annabeth was also pregnant. She was due twins. When she found out, Percy had acted like a complete child. Belle Grace is now 5 years old and has a baby brother called Mark. He is only a few months old. Piper and Jason are sticking with two. So are Annabeth and Percy. Frank and Hazel are getting married very soon, Percabeth are getting married after Nico returns. Annabeth woke up and went into the bathroom and had a quick shower, and she woke up the others. They all had breakfast and went to Thalia's pine tree and waited for Nico. They played a few games like 20 questions and truth or dare. It went like this... "Annabeth. Truth or dare?" Piper asked Annabeth as she cradled her newborn. "Truth." Annabeth answered. "Ok then, What are you planning to name your kids?" Annabeth thought about this for a moment. "Probably, if it's a girl, Selina Zoe Jackson. If it's a boy, Luck Charles Jackson." Piper cooed. "Aww. That's sweet!" She exclaimed. It went on like this for a while and Leo called with Iris message. "Hey guys!" He exclaimed. "Guess what?" He said. Everyone asked at once, "WHAT?" Leo played with his fingers and said, "Oh, only that Calypso has had our children!" Everyone cooed. "What are your-our children?" Piper asked. Leo laughed. "Triplets!" He said. Everyone laughed. "What have you called them?" Annabeth asked. "Aiden, Lily and Bethany." Leo responded. He looked over their shoulders and saw a taxi come up. "Um... Guys?"  
"LEO!" Someone screeched. "Gotta go!" Leo said and waved his hand. Annabeth and the others turned around and saw a grey sister's taxi. The person that got out, was none other than Nico.


	4. Chapter 4

~JASON~  
Jason and the others watched as Nico came out of the cab. He went to the boot and got out a lot of luggage. He then walked around to the other side of the cab and opened the door. Another person stepped out. Then another. Nico turned around and walked up the hill with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a normal shirt, dark, dark blue and some skinny jeans. "Hey guys." He said. Hazel squealed and ran to him and hugged him. Jason and the others went up to him and bombarded him with questions. After he answered them all he put his hands up. "Chill. I wanna show you something." Jason and the others followed him down the hill and to the cab. He put his hands out in a 'check this out' gesture. The two people that came out earlier were standing there. Nico cleared his throat and the one who got out second ran around the cab and screamed, "DADDY!" Jason and the others looked at him like he was mad. He picked up the person. A little girl. "Hey, Poppy. These are daddy's friends that I told you about." Poppy had blonde hair and green eyes. She looked nothing like Nico. Poppy nodded and said, "Is that aunty Hazel and uncle Frank?" Nico nodded and Poppy squirmed saying, "Down. I want down!" He laughed and put her down. She ran over to Hazel and hugged her. Then, Nico sighed. "And this," He said gesturing to another person. "Is my other daughter. Lola. She's 15 and Poppy is 5." Jason nodded and walked in front of the girl. She looked up and said, "Hey. My name is Lola. What's yours?" Jason looked at her. "Jason Grace." Lola had pure black hair and eyes. _She_ looked like Nico. Nico called her and Jason over and he said, "Lola? Can you take Poppy away for a minute. I wanna talk to my friends." Lola nodded and said, "Dad, you actually have friends? That must mean that you have a life!" Jason and Percy snickered as Nico sighed. "Fine." Lola said, "Come on Poppy. Bet you cant find me!" Poppy giggled and ran off. Jason went to Nico. "So... Made or Adopted?" Nico looked down. "Lola is made and Poppy is adopted." Jason and the others nodded and watched as the two girls played.


	5. Chapter 5

~PERCY~  
Percy and his friends have decided to show the girls the Argo ll today. Percy got Nico to make sure that the girls didn't know about it until they were there. Nico had said what he's been doing with his girls for the last 15 years. Lola was born at the start of those 15 years. During the weekends Nico was away he and his then girlfriend made her. When Lola was 10 one of Nico's friends in Venice passed away giving birth to her daughter. So, Nico adopted her. Hence Poppy di Angelo. Nico and Poppy slept in the spare bedroom, while Lola slept in Leo's room. Percy and the others were up pretty early setting up the Argo. When he and the girls got up, Poppy was in a cute-ish outfit and Lola was dressed like her dad. In very dark clothing. When they all got to the Argo, Poppy gasped. "Cooool!" She said. She looked up at Lola and copied her actions. Poppy put her hands in her pockets and slouched over. Lola saw and ruffled Poppy's hair. "No touchy!" Poppy scolded. Percy and the others laughed. They walked onto the Argo and Poppy ran off asking Lola to chase her. Lola sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dad, look after these with your life. Or I will end it." Lola said handing her I-pod over to Nico. Percy, Annabeth and Nico sat down. "Dude, I still can't hear the word dad on you yet." Percy said. Nico laughed. "So, what's this I hear about Percabeth twins?" Now, Annabeth laughed. "Um... Me and Percy are pregnant, With twins!" Annabeth said. Nico was about to respond when a cry rang through the ship. Nico hung his head. "I'll go see if Poppy's ok." And he walked off. Annabeth followed in pursuit  
~ANNABETH~  
Poppy had fallen over and scraped her knees. Nico picked her up and hugged her. She asked him something in Italian. "Papa perche quella donna grande?" Nico said, "Perché, sta per avere un bambino! Che emozione! Ora, andare a trovare tua sorella. Penso che lei è in camera laggiù." Poppy ran off. Annabeth asked Nico what was said and he said, "Poppy asked why you were big and I said it's because your having a baby, how exciting. Then I said go find you sister I think she is in one of those rooms down the hall." Annabeth nodded. "Hey, where's Lola's mum?" Nico hung his head and Annabeth immediately regretted it.  
~NICO~  
He remembered the time that she told him. That she was pregnant.  
~FLASHBACK~  
Nico walked into his front room and kissed his girlfriend on the head. She woke up and said, "Hey, Nico? I've got news." Nico waited. "I'm having a baby! Your gonna be a dad!" He hugged her and watched her grow. Until she had Lola.  
~OVER~  
Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of his face and he blinked. "What did you say?" He asked. "I said, where is Lola's mum?" Annabeth replied. Nico hung his head and said, "She's dead."  
"What?"  
"She's dead. She died during the birth. Just as Lola was born she screamed. Maria, that was her name, screamed as well. Lola was handed to me and I was taken to a different room. About 25 minutes later, the nurse walked in shaking her head. "Sono spiacente, signore. È morta." I'm sorry sir. She's dead. She was a beautiful lady. She had brown hair but as it got longer it got lighter until it was blonde. She had violet eyes and was quite skinny. She was the most beautiful lady I had ever met." Nico started to cry as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I always told Lola that her mum wasn't a very nice lady and ran away from us. She believed me. I'm gonna tell her when she is 18."  
"What?" Asked a female voice. Nico and Annabeth turned around and saw a teary Lola in the door way. "Lola..." Nico began. Lola put up her hand. "Don't. So, mum died. My whole life has been a lie!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

~NICO~  
He watched as Lola ran out of the room sobbing. He sighed and sat back in his chair letting his head fall back. "I'm a terrible dad." He said. He felt a hand on his leg and he lifted his head to see Annabeth with sympathetic eyes. "No. No, your not. She loves you. Just give her some time." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and said, "Yeah. Your probably right. She's like her mum. Always jumping to conclusions. Sometimes, I wish either Maria had a sister or Bianca was alive. So, they could help me understand girls." Annabeth laughed and Nico sat up. "I'll go find Poppy. Keep my mind off of... yeah." And he walked off.  
~ANNABETH~  
Annabeth watched as Nico walked off, looking as though he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. She sat back in her chair and called Percy through. "Hey, Annie. What up?" Annabeth explained as Percy sat down. He inhaled sharply. "That kid has had an unfair life. But, at least now, he has 2 girls to keep him happy." Annabeth sighed and shook her head. "No. His oldest, Lola, has just found out about Maria. She's now not speaking to him and is really upset." Percy sighed. "Hope our kids aren't like that. I bet, I hope, that they are gonna love the water and or have water powers of some description." Annabeth laughed as Percy daydreamed. She heard a small scream of delight. Poppy, She thought. Annabeth got up and said to Percy, "I'm gonna get some food." Percy nodded and sat there still.  
~NICO~  
He laughed as he heard Poppy scream with delight. He just made her jump and she was running away. He was on his way to Lola's- well... Leo's- room. He heard something like metal scraping. He slowly opened the door and saw her on the floor sobbing with a razor. It looked like it had only just been taken out the wrapper. He gasped as she brought it to her skin and so did she, dropping it in the process. She backed into the corner of the room and was... whimpering? He walked over slowly and the shadows moved and Lola was gone. He shot around and heard her body crash on the floor. He willed for the shadows to not let her through. He walked over to her and crouched down at eye level. She sobbed quickly and lept into his arms. He hugged her and they shadowed away to the hull of the ship were Bell and Poppy were playing with bricks. Lola sat down with her head in her hands and muttered something. Nico lent in and said, "I'm sorry. What was that?" She sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It wasn't your fault." Nico sighed and said, "It's ok. I'm sorry for keeping it a secret for so long." They hugged tightly and forgot all about today.


	7. Chapter 7

~ANNABETH~  
Annabeth was sat with Percy in their room. She was embracing her last few weeks of being pregnant and enjoying having twins in her tummy. As it goes, she is having twins girls. Not twins both genders. She went to stand up, when she felt a sharp pain in her abdominal area. She held her massive tummy and looked on the floor and saw a puddle. She gasped and Percy lept up. "Annie?" She looked at him and whispered, "It's time."  
~NICO~  
He was sat with Lola, Poppy, Annabeth's dad, step-mum, younger brothers, Sally and Paul. It was Chaos. Poppy was running around with Annabeth's younger brothers and Lola was asleep with her head on his shoulder. She had inherited his terrible dreams and had a bad night and, to top it all off, she had to come in to the hospital for and with Annabeth. Annabeth's dad and Paul were talking, same with her step-mum and Sally. Poopy bounded over and said, "Are they here yet?" Nico shook his head. Poppy sighed and ran off with the twins. He looked over at Lola and saw she was sweating a little bit and her eyebrows were furrowed together. He gently shook her shoulders and she woke up rubbing her eyes. "What happened? Babies here yet?" Nico shook his head and said she was having a nightmare. She nodded and said, "I'm gonna go get a coffee. Wake me up a bit. Want anything?" Nico shook his head and said, "No, grazie Lola. Grab Poppy a fruit juice though. Grazie." She nodded and walked off. While she was out, Percy came out beaming. "They here?" Nico asked. He nodded and said, "The doc said only 4 in the room at once. So, I'll let Annabeth and her dad go in first. Then her step-mum and brothers. Then, my mum and dad. Then, if you want, you can with your girls." Nico nodded and Lola walked back with wide eyes. "Had the coffee! Awake now!" Nico laughed as she drummed on her legs with her fingers. Poppy watched as her new friends walked into the room and she pouted. But, when Lola gave her the drink, she was quite happy. Percy's family came out and Nico was allowed into the room with the girls now. Annabeth looked really tired. "The names?" Nico asked as he sat down. "Selina Zoe Jackson and, in honour of a friend of ours, Bianca May Jackson." This made Nico feel really happy. He chose Lola as a name because it was what Maria wanted to call her. Although, her middle name is Maria she has a second one of Bianca. So, her full name is, Lola Maria Bianca di Angelo. He smiled as Annabeth handed Lola Bianca and Lola cradled the baby with ease as though she had done it a 1,000,000 times before.


	8. Chapter 8

~NICO~  
Nico had decided to go and show the girls the camp. Annabeth and Percy were going back as well to show the camp their girls. Lola had always had hold of one of them. Nico thought she was a natural mum. They got out of the cab and walked up to the cabins. Poppy ran off but Nico had to chase her and stop her. As discovered, she is a granddaughter of Demeter and Hermes. None of the parents new about the 2nd generation kids. Nico was planning to take them to Hades and say, 'Hey dad. After about 20 years... Your a grandad!' That would go smooth. Not. He shook the thought away and showed them to his cabin. Unfortunately, Poppy was taken to the Demeter cabin. But, he trusted them. But, the strangest thing happened. Lola was claimed as well. But, by a mountain. He went with Lola to the big house and Chiron explained that she was a granddaughter of Gaia. Her mum, Maria, was a daughter of Gaia. Uh oh. Nico was sat with Lola in the big house, when Rachel burst in. "Is Lola di Angelo here?" Nico knew what was coming. Lola stood up and said, "Yeah. That's me." Rachel gasped and she billowed green smoke and her eyes turned piercing green. Lola gasped and fell back. Rachel spoke.

"Granddaughter of death and earth,  
shall find the 3 missing,  
one shall be lost on the way,  
granddaughter of earth and death shall have to bring 3 back safely."

And she collapsed. Nico turned to look at Lola, who had paled massively and was staring wide eyed at Rachel. Chrion cleared his throat and turned to Lola. "Lola, do you accept?" She turned to him and took in a deep breath. Nico had been hoping that it was a no. But, of course, the fates were against him. "Yeah. I guess so. What do I do now?" Nico gasped and ran away from the big house. Now, not only was his sister gone, his daughter will be soon.


	9. Chapter 9

~LOLA~  
As Lola packed her bags, she saw her dad on his bed silently crying. She walked over and hugged him. He hugged back. "Oh, Lola. Please be safe. I don't wanna loose you." He said as they hugged. She, to, started to cry. After their hug and sob fest, she walked to the big house. Her dad had taught her how to shadow travel and she thought were to go. She'd spoken to her dad's friends and they said, "Ogygia." So, as she began to dissolve in the shadows, she thought, 'Ogygia' and she was off.  
She couldn't tell how long it was, but, she eventually landed on Ogygia. She walked around yelling, "The 3? 3 kids?" As she walked, she could see smoke. She walked toward it and saw a family. She cleared her throat and the mum, obviously, turned around and said, "Oh, hello. Are you the granddaughter of Gaia and Hades? We've been expecting you. My kids have packed and are ready to go. By the way, I'm Calypso." And Lola was led through a curtain to see 3 children who looked nothing alike. 2 girls and 1 boy. The boy had wavy blonde hair like his mum. The 2 girls had long curly, very curly, brown hair like their dad. Lola explained everything that happened and they were on their way.  
~NICO~  
It had been one week since Lola left. He didn't like the sound of that prophecy. 3 will return? It's Leo and Calypso's kids. He was deep in thought when, the door burst open. 2 kids walked in. They looked sad. It was a boy and girl. They boy had wavy blonde hair and the girl had long curly, very curly, brown hair. Nico stood up and looked at them. "Hey. We're Aiden and Lily. My real name is Lilian. But, I prefer Lily. Your daughter-Lola-is in the infirmary..." Nico didn't need them to finish, as he was already running out of his cabin to his daughter. He burst in the find her as pale as the bed sheets, and had sunken eyes. Hey cheek's had this greeny-purple tint. He sobbed quickly and gently shook her shoulders and she didn't respond. Will Solace walked over and said, "She had the same problem as you. Too much shadowing. She'll be ok. Although, Bethany Valdez fell. She died about an hour ago. They arrived in a tree. Bethany's arm was stuck in the trunk, like, morphed together. The branch cracked and she fell to her death. Aiden and Lilian are, now, twin kids of Leo and Calypso. They are 16." Nico nodded and waited for his little girl to wake up. After about a week she did.


	10. Chapter 10

~NICO AND LEO'S FAMILY EPILOGUE~  
After Lola woke up, they all moved to Italy. Nico managed to get his old house which he had Lola in when she was young. Poppy stayed with her Aunt's and Lola ended up with Aiden. Lilian joined the hunters of Artemis and Leo managed to get Calypso off of her island. They made an even bigger family of, including the twins, 8 kids. At 25, Lola had twins of her own with Aiden. One of them, who was called Bethany, had Lola's pitch black eyes and Aiden's blonde hair. She also had tanned skin. The other, who was called, Maria, had Aiden's brown eyes and Lola's black hair and pale skin. They looked nothing alike. But, they looked like their grandparents. Hephaestus and even Hades! were pleased and loved their grandkids and great-grandkids.

~PERCY AND ANNABETH'S FAMILY EPILOGUE~  
Percy and Annabeth got married and settled down. Selina and Bianca moved away when they were 27 years old. Annabeth had become a very famous architect of Greece, Percy had become a life guard and surfing teacher, Selina had joined the Amazons and Bianca made a family. She had 2 little boys with a son of Iris, called Louis. Louis had brown hair with hazelnut eyes. They called their boys David and James. David looked like Percy-Annabeth. Black hair and grey eyes. Like his mother. James had hazelnut eyes and blonde hair. Bianca moved to London and visited every holiday. Posiedon, Athena and Iris loved their grand kids and great grand kids. Just like Hades and Hephaestus.

~PIPER AND JASON'S FAMILY EPILOGUE~  
Piper and Jason got married and got their dream jobs. Piper became a football coach and Jason a piolet. Belle and Mark, her younger brother by 5 years, lived in Greece. Belle joined the hunters of Artemis and Mark found a mortal girl called Daisy and settled down. Daisy had pink hair and bright green eyes. They had one baby called Helen. She had short brown hair and piercing sky blue eyes like Jason. Jupiter and Aphrodite loved their grandkids and great grand kids. Aphrodite, frequently, came down and played with them.

~HAZEL AND FRANK'S FAMILY EPILOGUE~  
Hazel and Frank got married and had 3 children. 2 boys and a girl. Alex Jake, Zach Dylan and Emily Marie. Alex and Zach joined a special, hidden, group that Mars had were it was the Amazons-Boy Version. Emily moved on and eventually, become a minor goddess of Perseverance. Hazel got a job as a horse rider and Frank got one as a body builder. Pluto and Mars were impressed with their grandkids, and great grand kids.  
THE END!


End file.
